polandballfandomcom-20200223-history
Algeriaball
: الجمهورية الجزائرية الديمقراطية الشعبية : ⵜⴰⴳⴷⵓⴷⴰ ⵜⴰⵎⴳⴷⴰⵢⵜ ⵜⴰⵖⵔⴼⴰⵏⵜ ⵜⴰⴷⵣⴰⵢⵔⵉⵜ : République Algérienne Démocratique et Populaireballe |founded = 5 July 1962 |onlypredecessor = French Algeriaball |predicon = French Algeria2 |image = Algeriaball with his hat.png |caption = I am of The Winner of Africa Cup 2019! |government = Unitary semi-presidential republic |personality = Maghreb, Intelligent, Anti-imperialist, Nationalist, Calm |language = Maghrebi Arabic Berber French Remove Baguette! German (Educational language) English (Better Than French) |type = Arabized Berber , One two three viva l'algerie! |capital = Algiersball |affiliation = African Unionball Arab Leagueball Arab Maghreb Unionball UNball OICball |religion = Islam * Sunni Islam |friends = My Girlfriend Tunisiaball Palestineball Egyptball Turkeyball Russiaball Libyaball Greeceball Pirate friend USAball (sometimes or once) Cyprusball Chinaball Iranball Best friend Venezuelaball Helped me for many wars THANK YOU FOR YUOR HELP 1962 Friend who help me Gaining Independence Spainball (sometimes or once) You Like being Mystery My Son ^_^ Serbiaball Great Islamic Brother Support me in Algerian Civil War |enemies = ISISball Israelcube Moroccoball Franceball Remove Baguette! |likes = Islam, Arabs, north Africa, a weird plant named chemma, independence day, CS 1.6, the singer Cheb Khaled, the song Alech Taadi (from the movie The Fifth Element), Rommel, Palestine, Russian weaponry, communism, capitalism, harissa, his flag, soccer, Schorba (Algerian Soup), |hates = ISIS, some European country invading him, France, Israel, People who hate Islam, Monarchism, Zionists, when internet goes off |predecessor = French Algeriaball |intospace = Yes, thanks to Russiaball but never tried it in his land to launch a spacecraft, he have his own space agency, the ASAL. which only flown Six satellites |bork = Berber berber/Rommel, Rommel |food = Mulukhiyah, couscous(!!), asida, schorba,Chakhchoukha |status = Getting Ready for the Elections |notes = Maybe he can into democracy... |reality = ���� People's Democratic Republic of Algeria ���� |military = As Adzyari (in Berber) }} Algeriaball}} Algeriaball}} Algeriaball Calling for the world Wanting Freedom When he Fighting Franceball On His revolution }} Algeriaball, officially the Commie People's Democratic Republic of Algeriaball, (not communist) is a Maghrebi countryball located in North Africa. Algeria is bordered by 6 other countries (7 if you include Western Saharaball), Moroccoball to the West, Tunisiaball and Libyaball to the East, and Nigerball, Maliball, and Mauritaniaball to the South. The country is divided into 48 provinces, along with the capital Algiersball, giving him a total area of 919,595 square miles (2,381,741 km2), making him the largest country in Africa, and the 10th largest country in the world. As of 2018, he has a population of 42.55 million inhabitants. Being geographically in North Africa, and having Arabic as the officially language, lets Algeria be in African Unionball and Arab Leagueball, and a founder of the Arab Maghreb Unionball. Algeria is one of those African countries that has been able to develop slightly better. Algeria has the 16th largest oil reserves in the world, and one of the largest militaries in Africa. While He has a good standard of living but his human rights and press freedom rankings are very low. Though not a superpower or a great power, Algeria is seen as a regional and middle power in Africa. His national day is July 5th. Personality Algeria is the largest countryball in Africa since Sudanball split up with its southern part. Algeria was adopted and forced labour by France for some time, but seized their independence. France was not so happy that they lost their colonies but they are are now starting to chill down over the whole "colonization" thing. Algeria is the strongest supporter of the Sahrawi Arab Democratic Republic (the opposing party to Moroccoball in the Western Sahara region) which pisses off Morocco. History ' Ancient Times' (10,000BC- 661AD) 200,000 years ago, there were only 4balls, that started successful blade industry. Thousands of years later, some North African 4balls create the Berber population. Berber are indigenous North African people, including Algerian, and those Berbers created Numidiaball During 30 BC Algeria was part of SPQRball cuz Roman empire wants to control all the Mediterranean sea until 395AD After the collapse of SPQRball Berber peoples remained in peace until Carthageball started building settlements on the Maghrebi coast, and captured some Berbers people as slaves and soldiers. From 241 to 238 BC Berber soldiers rebelled against Carthagenians in the Revolt of the Mercenaries as they didn't get enough pay. The Berbers got back a lot of North African territory, and, when the City of Carthage fell in 146 BC, the Berber had all of the Maghreb to themselves. During 533AD Algeria was Also part of Byzantine Empireball. ' Rising of Islam in North Africa ' (661AD-1516) A lot of shit went down in Algeria during the Middle Ages. It was home to many knowledgeable and insightful scholars, saints, and sovereigns. It was part of the Fatimid caliphate, and, when that collapsed, it was controlled by the Sandhadja Berber Zirids. Fatimidball were not very happy and attacked Ziridball. The war was recounted in the epic Tāghribāt. Finally, during the 16th century, Spanish Empireball built some forts on the Algerian coast and took control of some coastal towns. Spanish Empireball presidios in the Maghreb did not turn out to do a lot for the Spanish. Kingdom of Algiersball called the The Ottomans, Asking for Help against Spanish Invaders. ' Rising of Ottoman Empire and Vassalization of Algeria ' (1516-1830) Algiers Eyaletball was partially and sporadically ruled by the Ottomanball from 1516 to 1830, starting in 1516 when the Turkish privateers Aruj and Hayreddin Barbarossa conquered Algiers from the Spaniards. During Ottoman rule, plague repeatedly struck North African settlements. Autonomous tribal states were tolerated and left alone, and the Kabylie region did not care much for the Ottomans. In Ottoman Times 1516-1827, Algiers Eyaletball was Building Huge Navy In The Mediterranean even if Algeria is under Ottoman Rule, This Navy Has Became A Huge Wave Of Algerian Pirates That raiding the Mediterranean espicially the west of it, Those Pirates was called Barbary pirates That Make Algeria Get Tributes and Loots from Western Countries For promises to not raiding their Ships, Those Countries Was: UKball Franceball Denmarkball and Spainball On it's Empire Times, Algeria was Fighting in naval Battles With Ottoman Empire Which Make Algeria in High Autonomy Until 1827 Battle of Navarino Which Make All the Great Algerian Navy Forces Of the mediterranean Sea Dead and Most of Ottoman Navy Sunk That Make Franceball The Only Chance way To Invade Algeria. ' Colonization of Algeria ' (1830-1954) Entering modern times, Franceball was being a bitch because some Ottoman insulted their consul in the Fan Affair, and she invaded and conquered Algiers in 1830, birthing French Algeriaball. They were really mean and dumb and nasty, and nearly a third of the endemic population died from 1830 to 1872. The French were all pretentious and shit and wanted to 'civilise' the country. ' Algeria Revolution against France And Independence ' (1954-1962) Tensions were rising in the Muslim Algerians. At first, they wanted greater autonomy, and, inevitably, independence. In 1954, the first violent events of what would soon be referred to as Algerian War began, The Soviet has Supported Algeria Revolution, Between 30,000 and 150,000 Harkis (French Muslim loyalists) were killed by the Front de Libération Nationale (FLN). Hundreds of thousands of Algerians died. The war ended in 1962, when Algeria Kicked France's Butt and gained independence . The First President Of Algeria was Ahmed Ben Bella. 'Sand WAR! ' (1963-1964) Moroccoball started claiming The western States of Algeria After Just one Year of Independece of Algeria, Moroccoball Was supported by USAball and Franceball While Algeriaball Supported by Cubaball and Egyptball, Algeria Soldiers Being Pushed by Morocco Soldiers Threw Algeria Territory Until they Stoped Pushing Due to the Resistance, Algeriaball Has Received Cuban Voulenteers,Algeria Was Ready to push Back the Morocco Soldiers, Occupy and Restore the Occupied Cities, Algeria has Restored The occupied Cities like Kénadsa and Occupy Figuig(Moroccan City) and Counter Attack the Moroccan Soldiers, Though The Moroccan Soldiers couldn't Take Tindouf city State. USAball and Franceball Has Stopped Supporting And Arming the Moroccan Soldiers, The Algeria Soldiers Continue Pushing back Until in 1964 When Arab Leagueball and Organisation of African Unityball has called to both of Moroccoball and Algeriaball to stop this Messy war and signing the Cease Fire Without Border Changing. ' Algeria Joines The Eastern Bloc And Soviet Unionball Side' (1965-1978) After Houari_Boumédiène Coup against Ahmed Ben Bella(Algeria President) in 1965, Boumedien Has taken the Seat chair of the Govermment after overthrowning it. However, Boumedien has Broke The Evian Accords Between Algeriaball and Franceball that it was saying to Support France After Algeria get it's Independece, Boumedien Broke The Accords and Joins in the Soviet Side in The Cold war. In Houari_Boumédiène Boumédiène Times, Algeria has Supported it's arab Allies in their wars such as:Yom Kippur War and Arab–Israeli conflict, Algeria Also has Improved Relation with their Allies like Soviet Unionball, Yugoslaviaball, Chinaball and Cubaball ....etc In 1978, Houari_Boumédiène Algeria Great Leader has dead, and the Algerian People has Make an Funeral to this Leader. After Boumedien Dead, Chadli Bendjedid Has Taken The Seat chair of the govermment and Declared Neutrality in The Cold War But Algeria is still Remained as Soviet Ally, This Alliance Called Historic Alliance Because Algeria is The Best Soviet Ally In north Africa. ' Political life of Algeria ' (1978-2010) The third President of Algeria, Chadli Bendjedid, introduced radical Islamic thought across Algeria, leading to the Front Islamique du Salut (FIS) winning the first two rounds of the December 1991 legislative elections. Fearing an Islamist government, the elections were cancelled. Bendjedid resigned and the High State of Council acted as a collective presidency. The Front was a bit chuffed and unleashed its Group Islamique Armé, which beat up many civilians in a list of civilian massacres, initiating the Algerian Civil War. The FIS became increasingly violent, hijacking French planes, causing international concern. The GIA announced a ceasefire in October, 1997. Currently, Algeria has cleaned itself up, lifting the national state of emergency in February, 2011, following the December 2010 non-violent protests. Media censorship is still rampant and elections are 'unfair', but everything is a lot calmer and the Berbers can into mulukhiyah again in peace. 'Modern days' (2010-Present) However, since 2014 petroleum price falled down. Algeria faces a quite tough period, yet he still manages to stay firm. It also seems the governement is going for a 5th mandate despite the health of the presidents went to shits and the economy of the country is getting worse due to the dependence on petroleum incomes. Algeria is Russia Ally due to Historic Reasons, Algeria is Also buying Weapons From Russia Which Make Most of Algeria Equipments is Russian, Some of this Weapons is Deadly, Which Make Algeria is the Stronkest Nation of Africa After Egyptball. In 2019, Algeria Govermment is Being Overthrown due to peaceful Protesters that want the President and all who wrecked Algeria to be Gone,However Algerian People Wants Strong Economy of Algeria and Peaceful Future of Algeria. Flag Color Main Colors Emblem Color 'Relationships' Friends * Indonesiaball - He help Gains my Independence In 1962(THANKS FOR YUOR ADVICE AT BANDUNG!!) * Russiaball - For military assistance in independence war when he was still commie (and for selling us weaps for killin those GIA's monkeys) * Malaysiaball - Also Malyasia is my friend after Indonesia We have economic relationsships, also support Palestine And we are anti-zionism. * Cubaball - Helped me during my revolution against France And he Helped me during Sand War Against Morroco We'll never forgot you Fidel Castro.....Rest in peace,America Tried to Kill Fidel Castro 638 Times ,Ya Rabbi. * Tunisiaball - My GirlFriend and my 1# best friend (AND NEIGHBOUR GAS BUYER HURR DURR). She can into more stable country, Don't worry I'll always got your back and your a great tourist destination. * Venezuelaball - Venezuela will always be Algeria's best friend from South America due for his recognition of his friend Western Sahara, and also can into celebrating national day in the same day! * Chinaball - Gives money and we are their al-biggest Arab-Berber ally (and they help us build cool stuff and clear cats from our towns *-*). I of probably be nothing without your help but I hate communism Made In China * Germanyball - My step-father who gibs nice weapons and deutsche qualitat engineering, build nice cars for our army. likes to poke mom as me. * Egyptball - I love your ancient civilization. He is my good North African friend, he and Nasser were good allies of helped during my revolution and sand war. He also inspired me to nationalize my resources. He also removes dirty Islamists the same way I did in 1992. * Iranball - I used to hate him because he supported dirty Islamists and removed his embassy in 1992, but past is past. I now have a good relation with him, he supports the liberation of Palestine and Western Sahara. * Turkeyball - I used of be before France colonized me, he helped me with the Barbarossa brothers be get rid of the Spanish and built many beautiful things such as Casbah and Masjid Ketchawa. Also the father of Algerian nationalism Messali El Hadj is Turkish. I have good economical relation with Erdogan. * Indiaball : Some how many of Algerians love your Bollywood, but I still have good relations and many Indian workers and retaurants. * South Africaball - I'll never forget Nelson Mandela, great leader * Western Saharaball - I will always help you to get freedom, we'll kick Morroco's butt. * Palestineball - I OF KNOWING HOW IT FEELS TO BE OPPRESED, WE'LL ALWAYS BE FRIENDS. FREE PALESTINE * Marseilleball - Don't tell Franceball that im already Owning yuo! * Serbiaball - Though im Kebab But i'm supporting You Because Kosovo Want to be in NATOball Kosovo is Serbia ! * Pakistanball - Great Islamic Brother,Also Support Me In Algerian Civil War! Neutral * Franceball - How it feels To Be Kicked In the Butt Hehehehe! She colonized me, killed 2 million of my people, nuked me, but, well past is past right?, at least I try to reconcile with her(but this is very complicated). But she doesn't like when I visit her, I'm Glad that's I can't into Francophone 1962 Baguette Got Removed From Afrika! Im Still Hate Yuo! Remove Baguette! That My Stolen Steel that You used it to build 'Evil' Tower When i got Colonized ! im colonizing Her Undirectly Marseilleball is the new one of mine and next is Toulouseball and then the rest of French States . * Moroccoball - He is my brother but... he wanted some of my clay and removed my friends in the Sand War. I do not like him (sometimes) because he hate my best friend Ṣaḥrāwīyah. *GIB WESTERN SAHARA INDEPENDENCE* *NEVER FORGET 1963*. but you're still family and I love you. Also is a good tourist destination like Tunisiaball. Me and Spainball Will Anchluss Of You. * Saudi Arabiaball - He helped during revolution. But now we have a hostile relation, I refuse to participate in most of his political plans and I’m much more friendly toward Iran. I also hate that stupid prince of yours, stop bullying Yemen You Included me as your Enemies Fine Then i Of may change my mind about You! * Spainball - What is a Spain? did you mean Al-Andalus? it's a joke, I am not dumb(actualy I am). "REMEMBER TAREK BINU ZIYAD". he of also tried to invade me but Ottoman removed him, He and Italyball are both Gas Buyers probably with Portugalball And both we have common Enemy Moroccoball. * USAball - Neutral, nice trade partner and we fight terrorism together, but unfortunately he supports most of my enemies, I'm thankful you didn't include me on the al-banlist though, * EUball - Buy My Oil and My Gas HURR DURR! * Libyaball - My weird brother who went crazy after Gaddafi dead. I may Anchluss You Probably with Egyptball and divide You in east and West. * Mauritaniaball - Also another weird brother, he is very calm and never hear something of him. Sometimes we forget he even exist, but he supports Western Sahara....still he of scare me....also I of not know that you were an Islamic Republic. *Hassan2 - former rival and king of Morroco, my president Boumediene and him hated each other because of the Sand War and the Western Sahara case. But I of felt very sad when he passed away, I wish our relation was better. Rest in peace....... * UKball - Examouth invasion 1812 and other invasion 1824 NEVER FORGET! Chinese Tea is better * NATOball - INFIDEL! Nah uh, im not going to ally with You, Im just Being Neutral and im much Friendlier With Russiaball And Also How Dare you To kill My Brother Libyaball? You Throw them in Civil war After you invade them and he is now in bloody infinite civil war since 2011 He was Good Before You invade them and i see that You are planning to Invade Iranball, Also don't call me Commie! * CSTOball - Though im Neutral but Im Friend With Russiaball But i don't want WW3 to Happen. * SCOball - Same as CSTOBall I want to ask you something, What is the goal for doing Many Organizaions Have Just one Enemy Target Which is USAball Like Eurasian Union and CSTO? Enemies * Boko Haramball - ANOTHER TERORIST GROUP IN AFRIKA? *''' Japanball:' Ordering to do stop In Amenas hostage saving, ordering us to pay our debt earlier. DO WE LOOK LIKE YOUR HOUNDS YOU PERV HENTAI LOVER ?? NEVER HEARD YOU COMPLAIN LIKE THAT ABOUT HIROSHIMA AND NAGASAKI. * ISISball - STOP ATTAKING MY OIL FACTORIES DAMMIT YOU * Israelcube - Gib palestine independence you al-dirt Jew Zionist.. I will teach he how to be independent NEVER FORGET 1973 '''Remove Kosher'! *GIA - ALL THE HORRORS YOU CAUSED, ISIS MONSTER HOW MANY FAMILIES YOU KILLED IN THE CIVIL WAR. YOU RUINED THE IMAGE OF ISLAM AND RUINED MY IMAGE. BURN IN HELL. * Harkis - YOU TRAITORS. YOU BETRAYED THE REVOLUTION YOU WILL NEVER BE WELCOMED IN ALGERIA..... * Kosovoball - You want To join NATOball and being Western That's Why Russia is Not Recognizing You Before You declaring Independece, Kosovo is Serbia! 'Family' * Numidiaball - Ancetor * Rustamid dynastyball - Great Grand Father * Ziridball - Great Uncle * Hammadidball - Grand Uncle * Kingdom_of_Algiersball - Grand Father * Algiers_Eyaletball - Father * Moroccoball - Brother * Tunisiaball - My GirlFriend Sister * Maliball - Brother * Nigerball - Brother * Franceball - Not my Mom! * Western Saharaball - Cousin * Mauritaniaball - Brother * Turkeyball - Adoptive Father/Brother * Spainball - Uncle * Libyaball - Cousin Faceblock Link https://www.facebook.com/ALGERIAball-645616695482329/ https://www.facebook.com/Algeriaball-550707305279362/?ref=br_rs Gallery Artwork Odc65563rw721.png|credit from Lord-Zori The Semites.png Algeriaball_with_his_hat.png Algeria by taha banoglu.png DEYyRS6.png Algeriabal l.png Algeriaball.png Algeria.png algeriaball with berbersball.png|Algeriaball with Berbersball 855C54B7-9A22-4FD6-BEB2-7620A6E823EB.jpeg QTxNZI5.png VoNkUek.png Familia_de_countryballs.png Sele_Polandball.png 11120558 907994139244582 3440462301129333731 n.png Comics BicUiyV.png iUN3Qpn.png LzRdFjs.png 1474560 219277538243460 1604681975 n.jpg Latin culture.png R93u2Cz.png|Me, Cape Verdeball and Venezuelaball are next after that stupid USAball. WOwDEQS.png Anagrams.png The_Adventures_of_the_%27A%27_Countries.png 5. The Struggle of African Muslims.png 2014WorldCupGroup.png T6vjHm8.png 7iXNpGQ.png JbbeI87.png C8X0qFp.png 3jlaxbk.png vulEaYO.png History of Europe.png 28bw7iw2298x.png Unacceptable Trade.png Best Union.png UKEZVTy.png More Cereal.png 'iVU5pMO.png Expectations.jpg Category:Islam Category:Arabic Speaking Countryball Category:Africa Category:Burger Removers Category:Algeriaball Category:Desert Category:Berber Speaking Countryball Category:Star and Crescent Category:North Africa Category:Mediterranean Sea Category:UNball Category:Republic Category:Unitary Category:Red Green White Category:Countryballs Category:Arab Leagueball Category:Vodka Lovers Category:Sunni Category:Sahara Region Category:Rich Category:Characters Category:English Speaking Countryball